


Кровь на палубе

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ник Фьюри ничуть не колебался, когда пачкал карточки Коулсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кровь на палубе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Avengers One String Fest.

Лучшая имитация крови - настоящая кровь. На картоне, под ногтями, на пальцах, плохо смытая. Она правильно впитается и вовремя потемнеет. Никакая краска не заменит её.

Ник Фьюри пришёл бы к Филу за последней услугой. Сделал бы, что нужно, и рука бы не дрогнула. Коулсон бы понял, он любил точность и знал, как мелкие огрехи могут испортить всё дело.

Но раненых слишком много, мёртвых до поры просто складывают в холодильник, делать уборку некому, и чья именно была та лужа крови на полу в коридоре, Ник не знал и не интересовался, ни тогда, ни позже.

Кто-то из агентов ЩИТа. Одна из жертв Локи. Одна из множества пешек в межпланетной войне. В поэтическом смысле этот человек заслуживал отмщения не меньше, чем Фил Коулсон. В практическом - его кровь была в точности нужного цвета и липкости.

Карточки восстановлению не подлежали.


End file.
